1. Technical Field
At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensing device and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may generate image data of a scene or an object photographed through a lens, and an image signal processor (ISP) may process the image data to display images on a display device. Recently, a dual image sensor has been used to acquire, for example, a depth map including information on a distance from a viewpoint to a surface of an object or to acquire a high resolution image in an inexpensive manner. The dual image sensor may include a heterogeneous image sensor having different characteristics depending on the intended use thereof.